


An odd impression

by Cas_tellations



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BASICALLY JUST DOGGOS, Doggos - Freeform, GOD I LOVE DOGS, I WROTE THIS IN ABOUT 15 MINUTES PLS DONT JUDGE IT, M/M, MANY DOGGO, THEY HAVE DOGGOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_tellations/pseuds/Cas_tellations
Summary: The obligatory: "I'm late for my first day of work and I just got out of the shower but my dog needs to go out and now she has run away with another little puppy and fuck the owner of the other little puppy is pretty as heck and shit all im wearing is my robe whoops"





	An odd impression

**Author's Note:**

> hi what is this i dont know i wrote it in 15 minutes whoops also no editing yikes soz m8

 

 

 

 

“For fuck’s  _ sake  _ Winnie.” Dan curses, frantically trying to dry his hair with a goddamn  _ towel  _ because a certain small orange dog has the nerve to chew through the hair dryer’s wire just the other day. 

 

Winnie barks at him. As if  _ she’s  _ now trying to tell him to hurry up. Dan glances down at his phone quickly, horrified when it shows the time;  _ 8:20.  _ He has thirty minutes to somehow get dressed, take Winnie out,  _ and  _ get to work. Specifically, his first day at his new job. The job that just so happens to be way on the other side of town and there was  _ no way  _ that he could possibly get there in time. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Winnie barks again. 

 

“Shut up!” Dan yells, frantically trying to find some sort of clothing. Hadn’t he done laundry last night? He was so sure that he had done a load of laundry because he specifically remembers gathering up all his clothes that he would  _ need  _ for his first day at work. He’s sure that he remembers putting them in the washer… and adding soap… and, and, and. Fuck. Did he start the washer. - No. Of course not. 

 

He groans in frustration, pulling at his very-much-still-curly hair. 

 

Winnie barks agai n. 

 

“Oh my  _ god,  _ can’t you just shut up you idiot!” But Dan’s voice lacks any real anger. Besides, it’s completely effectless and Winnie spins in a circle as if to chase her tail and then barks again. Dan rolls his eyes. He loves his dog. But sometimes she was simply an asshole. 

 

He returns to his vain attempts at drying his hair, though what's really the point if he doesn’t even have any nice clothes to wear and  _ shit,  _ it was his first day at this new job he wanted to make some sort of a  _ good  _ impression not a ‘fuck sorry I stayed up late watching animal documentaries with my dog and then my alarm didn't go off the next morning and honestly i'm sure a mess’ impression. 

 

Eventually, after maybe about thirty seconds, Dan gives up trying to dry his hair and decides to just at least  _ try  _ to find nice clothes. 

 

But Winnie keeps barking. Dan knows that she probably is just asking to go outside so that she could go the the bathroom, but he was trying to do about a million things at once and anyways where even were his nice rip-free jeans that could almost pass as fancy work attire? 

 

He rifles through his drawers messily, not bothering to pick up the articles of clothing that fell to his floor in a heap of misery. 

 

Winnie barks again and Dan gives up on yet another task that should be simple but right now isn’t. He rolls his eyes at her and holds up his middle finger, again, with no real anger behind the action. Winnie yaps happily, bouncing around in circles and Dan grabs a leash and clips it onto her collar, making sure that his robe was wrapped around him tightly because he sure as hell didn’t want a repeat of The Incident with Mrs. Peters and her four year old son. He shudders just remembering what had happened. 

 

Winnie whines a bit, pawing at the door before Dan opens it. Then she just fucking. Bolts. She’s not even a  _ big  _ dog, not by a long shot, and yet somehow she manages to drag her 6’3 owner down the driveway and halfway on the the neighbor’s lawn. The new neighbor. The neighbor who had just moved in last week and who Dan hadn't yet met because he wanted to make a good impression, much like his new job. 

 

So far though, it didn’t seem as today would be one filled with good impressions. 

 

Dan uses one hand to make sure that the robe was still covering his pretty-much-naked-save-for-boxers body, whilst at the same time trying to drag Winnie backwards so that she didn’t end up ruining the new neighbor’s perfect-looking yard. 

 

Dan has finally got Winnie to turn around and walk back towards their house when he hears the pitter-patter of fast little paws running up behind him and Winnie. 

 

He spins around, instantly greeted by the cutest looking dog in all of existence. Winnie runs forwards to say hi, her bushy tail wagging a million miles a minute. The little dog is jumping up on Dan’s bare legs, asking for pets. 

 

“Oh hello.” Dan says softly, holding his hand out so that the dog could sniff it, “what’s your name buddy?” 

 

The dog, of course, ignored him and bounded over to Winnie, who jumped forwards to smell the other dog. They pretty much instantly started playing, and Winnie’s leash is jerked out of Dan’s hand as Winnie decides that it would be fun to let the other dog chase her down the street. 

 

Dan calls weakly after her, but she doesn’t even glance back at her supposed owner. “Fuck you too.” Dan grumbles under his breath, starting to walk up the street to where Winnie and the other dog had disappeared around the corner. 

 

He’s stopped quickly however, by someone calling out, “Wait! Did you happen to see a little grey dog run past?” Dan turns to face the person and  _ oh.  _ He’s pretty. Very much so. Dan’s suddenly very aware about his lack of clothes and messy hair. 

 

“A dog?” The person continues, “Little. White and grey?” His eyes show just how concerned he was. 

 

Dan tried very hard to push away his immense gayness to deal with the matter at hand; “Yeah. He- um. I saw him, and then he took off with my dog.” 

 

“Whoops,” the man says, “sorry about that.” 

 

“Ahh- it’s fine.” Dan mutters. 

 

Though, really, it wasn’t fine because he has to be at work in about ten minutes and there’s really no way that he’s going to make it in time. 

 

“THOR!!” The man yells suddenly, causing Dan to jump a little bit, “THOOOOOR!!! COME HERE YOU IDIOT!!” 

 

Dan starts laughing.  _ Thor.  _

 

“What?” The man asks, giving Dan a curious glance.

 

“You named your dog  _ Thor _ ?” Dan giggles.

 

“It suits him!” They protest, though a slight smile seems to take over the stranger's face as well. 

 

“He literally looks like a tiny marshmallow.” Dan points out. 

 

“He’ll grow.” Phil says, “He’s only a few months old!” 

 

“Okay, okay.” 

 

There’s a tiny awkward pause and then the man starts walking down the street, closely followed by Dan. 

 

Nearly ten minutes later, Dan sees a flash of an orangey-red fur coat running between some bushes in someone’s yard, closely followed by a very marshmallow-looking puppy called Thor.

 

“Winnie!” Dan calls sharply, “Come here you ass.” 

 

Winnie barks in mock defiance but bounds out of the bushes, the marshmallow dog appearing right behind her. 

 

“Thor!” The man cries, delighted. “Don’t you ever run away like that again.” He picks up Thor, placing a little kiss to the top of his head. “I love you.” He mutters to his dog.

 

“I hate you.” Dan says to Winnie, grabbing her leash. 

 

The man apparently was the neighbor who had just moved in next to Dan’s house a week ago. His name is Phil. He has really pretty blue eyes and his dog was just about the cutest thing that Dan has ever seen in his entire life. They walk back home, Dan being dragged by Winnie and Phil chatting happily about how much he loves Thor. 

 

They make up an odd and unusual little group. 

 

Years later, when the men wore matching rings and lived in one house instead of two, they would still be an odd little group. Just not unusual anymore, as the sight of one or both of them chasing after either an orange dog or a greyish-white dog became increasingly familiar.

 

 

(for reference, this is Thor.)

(and this is Winnie)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always nice ^__^


End file.
